


Cinderhella people

by Verse



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, all of them - Freeform, all the girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the people you could have fallen for. Why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderhella people

Your name is CINDER FALL and you are 100% positive that you are in  your own personal Hell.

It all started with Emerald, your partner in crime. She infiltrated Beacon with you and the other dude you never remember the name. Of course, wrecking shit together create bonds that cannot be broken easily.

Then there was that teacher, here, Goodwitch or something. You’d already seen her briefly when you’d helped Roman to escape. She was string, you’d thought, and hot. Now that you were forced to assist to her classes, you knew she was much more than that.

Next came team Starbuck, with their team leader who imediately decided that your fashion sense was awesome and you two should totally hang out sometimes. And, when you talk about Coco, you talk about Velvet; those two stayed together as often as they could, to avoid bullying, they told you. It was obvious that it wasn’t the only reason.

Following was Ruby, that tiny excited cookie girl, and everything went downhill faster than one of Torchwick’s plans in a matter of seconds; when you become Ruby’s friend, you become the entire rwbyjnpr unity’s friend, and you get to hang out with all of them and play monopoly for entire nights with them.

Last was Neo, when your frustration made you come back to Roman to find something to blame him for and vent, and you met her. She was here, beside him, with a cocky smile and eyes switching colours more often than things were set on fire in the rwby’s dorm. You spared, talked -with eyeliner boy as a sign language translator- and basically bonded like two normal people in the same team to blow stuff up.

You let out a groan in your pillow. Yeah, you’d met all those people, bonded with them, got away from them more info that anyone else would in only a few days.

If only you didn’t have an hopeless crush _on every single one of those girls._


End file.
